Often, for a mobile device to gain access to a wireless network, an encryption or security key is required. By giving out the key, controlled access to the network is lost. The key can be given to others, it can be used without limit, at any time, and for any purpose. Alternatively, the wireless network can be left open allowing anyone to connect to it and thus resulting in the same problem. Another problem with an open network is that some wirelessly accessible devices are not protected by a firewall or by other security measures. Devices such as a NAS (network attached storage) do not have built in firewalls and are vulnerable to any person that can connect to a wireless network with a NAS attached. What is needed are a system, a method, and a device for controlling access to the wireless network.
Further, there is not a good automated way to automatically to obtain the security key for a wireless router without having to manually enter the key. Exemplar of these security keys are such as a WEP, WPA, WPA2 or any other security key defined by the Wi-Fi Alliance. What is also needed is an automated means to provide these security key to a predetermined list of wireless device.